


and if the night is burning (we'll burn together)

by peterlovestink



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterlovestink/pseuds/peterlovestink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Troye met Connor he thought the other boy was a bit like sun, radiating warm and happiness all around him, making everyone in the ten feet radius smile just because they were in the same space with him.</p><p>Connor couldn't quite figure Troye out, but he was sure he wanted to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if the night is burning (we'll burn together)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an idea a few nights ago at 3am and this is what happened. I know it's a little different from my usual writing style, but I think I really like it, so I hope you guys do too.
> 
> Also hi, everyone creative, I wanted to make a really cool fire-and-ice themed header for this, but because I am too lazy, it didn't happen. So if anyone feels inspired by this to do something like that, I'd love you forever and even after that.
> 
> Normal disclaimer; I don't own them, I don't know them, none of this ever happened. 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://happylittleconnor.tumblr.com) and tell me your opinions on this, I'm really interested to hear them because I'm not sure at all if I even like this thing.

The first time Troye met Connor he thought the other boy was a bit like sun, radiating warm and happiness all around him, making everyone in the ten feet radius smile just because they were in the same space with him.

Troye reminded Connor of the waterfalls, being as pretty and undetectable, just as noticeable. He liked how Troye was calmer than him, skinnier than him, all long limbs and big eyes. He liked it when Troye made sarcastic jokes, clearly not expecting anyone to find them funny, and every time Connor laughed at them loudly there was a soft, surprised smile on his lips. Connor liked Troye's lips, too.

When Connor came up to him a party and grabbed him by the waist to pull him closer, Troye couldn't decide if he was shocked about it or not. There was always a look in Connor's eyes when he stared at Troye, and sometimes when he got lost in his thoughts and didn't realize he was still doing it, Troye caught it. It looked like curiousness, like Connor could not quite figure Troye out and because of that, couldn't get him out of his mind. Troye found himself smiling at the thought of him being the one thing on Connor's mind all the time. He maybe really wanted that.

Connor had changed his mind. Troye wasn't a waterfall, not even a river, he was a fucking magnet, always pulling Connor closer to him, always leaving him wanting more contact, more whispered secrets, more private smiles. He can't remember how long it has been since he met the boy, it may have been just hours, but when Troye's dancing against him and smiling at him shyly, biting his lip, he doesn't really care about time or anything else, really.

When Connor's pushing Troye against a wall, biting at his neck, probably creating huge hickeys that Troye has to hide later (he doesn't care), Troye thinks he was right about Connor being the sun. Connor is the center of the sun, so hot that's it impossible to get even close to it. Troye's pretty sure he's going to get burned badly at some point. Maybe even so badly that he won't survive. He's feeling better than ever right now though, so he shuts his mind up and attacks Connor with his lips, both of them ignoring the need to breathe for several minutes, lost in the fire.

Connor wakes up first, lifting his upper body up with his elbows and looking at the other boy sleeping next to him. Like this Troye looks so calm, and Connor thinks maybe he's water after all, just a still lake on a beautiful summer day. But maybe he's also huge waves sometimes, or even waterfalls. Maybe he changes all the time, still trying to find the right fit. Connor's not sure, but he knows he wants to find out.

When Troye wakes up there's light everywhere, and he's not sure if it's the actual sun or just Connor. He opens his eyes slowly, sees Connor smiling down at him and smiles back, lazily, his arms finding Connor's body, curling around him, pulling him closer. Let's not get up yet, he whispers straight into the other boy's ear. I don't want to let you go yet, he thinks to himself, but doesn't dare to say it out loud.

I want to stay here forever, Connor thinks to himself, but doesn't dare to say it out loud. He's pretty sure if he's right and Troye's water, then he's not going to get to keep him for long. After all, water's always flowing and moving forward. He'll be just another abandoned island, barely visible in the stream of memories.

Later Troye finds out that the sun doesn't burn as bright when it's far away, and every moment away from Connor feels like the darkest, longest night of winter to him. Phone calls and texts are not really enough, they don't make him feel warm in the same way that Connor's touch does. But he survives, wearing a lot of warm sweaters and curling himself around a pillow at nights, trying to pretend it's as warm as Connor.

When Connor finally sees Troye again he's so tired of missing the boy that he just jumps on him, right there, in front of all their friends. He ignores all the catcalls and whistles, drowning in everything Troye, tears scrolling down the other boy's cheeks, and he kisses them away, smiles, pulls him in tighter, and makes a promise to himself to never let go of this, them, this feeling.

Troye's burning inside but he doesn't mind. He can feel Connor everywhere, but it's good feeling, it feels almost beautiful, if beautiful was a feeling. And if beautiful was a person, it would definitely be Connor. Troye's pretty sure he can never get sick of feeling Connor, of kissing him, of hearing him laugh or making him smile. He curls around the older boy, intervening their legs and sighs, content, before drifting off.

With Troye time seems to go by faster than normally, and way too soon it's time for them to say goodbye again. Connor holds onto Troye as long as he can, not sure if he's ever going to be able to unwrap his arms and let him go. He kisses every bit of skin he can find, drowns Troye in kisses and thinks that's ironic because he really feels like he's drowning right now, breathing becoming more and more difficult every second.

Troye looks out of the plane's window, staring at the building he knows Connor's still in, but not able to see the boy. He's already feeling cold and tired, like all of his energy is just disappearing, and maybe it is. Maybe all of his dreams and hopes and happiness stayed with Connor. Maybe they'll keep him warm. Troye hopes so.

Connor's back in Los Angeles and he's never felt more alone. Everyone seems fake, a bit like plastic, and Connor misses the realness of Troye against him, the feeling on complete he gets when they're together. It's such a cliche, but Connor wonders if maybe, they are like opposites of each other that fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces, and he thinks if he doesn't get Troye to stay, maybe he won't ever find another piece that fits just this well.

Troye avoids his family, cause he's not ready to explain this whole thing to them, but when it becomes summer and Troye's still wearing his warmest jumpers and spending all of his days in his room with no lights, just talking to someone on Skype, his family starts to wonder. One day his dad just finally asks if there's someone Troye should be bringing home to meet them, and Troye tells them, sobbing, that he would but it's impossible because the sun's so far away. His family is confused, to say the least. But they stop the questions after that.

Connor feels like he should be happy. He's having the time of his life, achieving all of his dreams, but every second he feels like there's something missing. He can't enjoy anything as fully as he used to, and it's all because of Troye. He starts to doubt Troye, them, even himself, and he feels like maybe he's going crazy. Maybe falling for someone includes going a bit crazy. Connor wouldn't know - he's never felt this way before.

The next time they're finally together after what felt like forever, they're both lying on a bed, emotionally and physically exhausted, Connor drawing shapes on the back of Troye's hand with his finger, is when Troye tells Connor that his family would really liked to meet him. Connor's finger stops for a moment, frozen, but then he kisses Troye gently, slowly, and murmurs that he would like nothing more.

So they start planning it, and that's the only thing that makes time apart easier for Troye this time. He has something to look forward to. It feels like the thick clouds that were shadowing Connor earlier have moved a bit, letting a little sunshine back into his life, and it makes Troye so excited he's practically jumping around. His family of course notices this, and once Troye catches his dad whispering to his mom that he already likes this Connor if he's able to make their baby boy this happy. Troye smiles and thinks, oh, if only they knew. Then he realizes they probably do - maybe they felt exactly like this when they first met.

Connor loves Troye's family almost as much he loves Troye himself. They are all friendly, hilarious, and in a lot of ways like Troye. But they are easy to figure out, unlike Troye, who's still a mystery to him. Meeting his family and seeing their home helps him piece some things about Troye together though. He likes it, getting to know this beautiful, beautiful boy even better. Everything seems just a tiny bit more real after he actually meets Troye's family, and he thinks maybe this is really it, maybe he won't let me push him away like everyone else does. Maybe he's so cold, maybe he's ice, so that he can get closer to Connor than anyone else before, without burning.

Troye's not even surprised that his family absolutely adores Connor. He's pretty sure that at the end of the night they would rather have Connor as a son than him, but he's not really offended about it. He thinks, maybe, one day, they can really have him as a son. He knows it's crazy, this thing is still way too new for thoughts like that, but he can't seem to help himself.

Later, when they are in bed together, heavily making out, Connor pushing Troye down to the mattress and Troye squirming below him, gasping, asking for more, needing so much more, Connor looks at him, how gorgeous he looks like that, so full of life and energy and love, and he stops everything, looks Troye in the eyes, and whispers the three words he's been pretty sure about since the first day he met Troye.

Troye stays still for a moment, and then he pulls Connor down, smashing their lips together, putting every feeling of that moment into that one kiss, making it fast, raw, but still kind of beautiful. I love you too, he breathes when they separate, and as a wide smile spreads over Connor's face he can't help but giggle breathlessly, a little bit hysterically. He wants to just stay in this moment, keep Connor always this close, never feel cold again.

When Connor has to leave Troye this time, it doesn't feel like such a loss. It feels like putting something on a pause, because now he knows he can press play again. Now he knows that Troye will be waiting for him, missing him such as much, and Connor's pretty sure he's never felt as loved as he does now. He smiles at his phone as he gets a text from Troye only minutes after seeing him, and he puts his headphones on and watches videos of them together, listening to Troye's voice, letting it be his lullaby as he falls asleep.

Troye starts talking to his family about maybe moving to California. He hasn't mentioned anything to Connor yet, wants to wait until he's sure about it. He's also a bit scared, because he'd like the idea of moving together with Connor, but he's not sure if the other boy is ready for that yet. If he brings it up too soon, maybe they'll both catch fire and burn each other. His mother says that she thinks it's a great idea, that she wouldn't be so nervous about Troye moving so far away if he lived with Connor, but Troye just keeps quiet. He's still not sure what they are, he's not even sure who he himself is, and he's not sure where the line between warm and burning hot goes. He feels a bit like he's playing with fire.

Everyone in Connor's life start to notice some changes in him after he comes back from Australia. He's more confident, his smiles seem more real and his laugh is louder than before. Connor doesn't even have to tell them it's because of Troye, everyone just knows, and it makes him even happier, them being that couple that is so ridiculously happy that literally everyone notices it. Connoe used to hate those couples, if he's being honest, but he guesses that's one of the smallest changes that has happened since Troye walked into his life.

One day Troye just calls Connor, blurts out his question and hangs up. He knows it might not be the smartest thing he's ever done, but it's really the only way he could ever do it. Minutes later Connor is calling him, and when Troye answers, the other boy repeats yes yes yes for over ten times, and he sounds like he's crying. Troye's having trouble keeping his eyes dry too. He tells his family later, and they hug him and tell him that they'll miss him over and over again. Later, Troye's dad comes to his room and wants to know if Troye's sure about this, if Connor's sure about it, because it really is such a big step. Troye tells him it's all going to be fine, and for the first time in years, he actually believes it too.

Connor gets them an apartment, a nice little place with a beautiful view and a lot of light. When he walks into their place for the first time he immediately knows that this is it, this is where he can imagine Troye and him together, happy, starting a new chapter of their life together. But Connor doesn't want it to be just one or two or even ten chapters, he wants Troye to stay for the whole fucking book. And now he's pretty sure that's actually a possibility.

So Troye leaves his home, his family and his whole life in Australia and moves in with Connor. It's not always easy, living with a person you love but haven't really spent that much time with, but it's still hundred times better than being apart. Some days they yell at each other, and Troye really sees red, and maybe (just maybe) breaks a few plates while Connor's laughing at him because he keeps missing his target, which is obviously Connor. But some days, most of the days, they get to know each other, make more space for each other in their lives, learn everything the other likes and doesn't like, and are a bit domestic, to be honest. Troye would have never guessed it, but he really likes being domestic. Or at least he likes it with Connor.

Connor's never been big on showing affection in public, but when he's with Troye he can't seem to help it. When Troye's laughing at one of his stupid puns at the grocery store, looking happy and so gorgeous, how is Connor supposed to not push him against the freezer door and kiss the hell out of him? Or when it's raining and they are sharing an umbrella and Troye wants to hold hands, who is he to deny him? It's okay, Connor decides, it's okay because it's Troye and that makes everything okay.

One night they're laying in bed, neither of them able to sleep, when Troye thinks back to the day they first met. They laugh about it, and then Troye tells Connor how he was sure that Connor was the sun itself, so hot that he would burn, and Connor agrees and tells him that everyone else has gotten burnt, but somehow Troye has avoided it. And Troye kisses him and tells him that if he's going to burn, then they'll both be in fire, because he's not leaving. Connor may or may not cry, but Troye cries a bit too, so it's okay, really, as long as they're both crying and holding each other tightly.

Six months later, two days before Connor is planning to propose, Troye asks him to marry him with a song he's written. It's beautiful, and everybody is happy for them. Connor is not bitter at all (or if he is, it really doesn't matter, because he's happier than he's ever been).


End file.
